The Stuggles To Keep The One He Loves
by Winchesterstories
Summary: This is the story of Dean Winchester and the stuggle to keep her. This will take place at the beginning of season 9 and I will kind of use the epiosde for a guide line.
1. Info

So here is my Dean Winchester fanfiction.  
So here's some info on it; there is no real plot I'll just make it up as I go. It will take place at the being of Season 9. And I will kind of follow the episode.

Main Characters: Dean, Sam, Castle, and my OC (Angela)  
So here's a short description of Angela;  
Her parents were hunters, her mom died when she was younger. So she was raised as a hunter. Then she left her father at the age of 25 then she ran into her father a few years back while she's was on a hunt with the boys & she saw her own father get killed by Crowley. Also her dad use to go on hunts with the Winchester dad that's how she's knows the boys. So over the years her and Dean have a on and off relationship.

This story will basically be about Dean Winchester love life and the stuggle to keep the girl he loves.


	2. Chapter 1

Angela's POV  
I was lying down in the waiting room stretched out across the chairs. I started to wake up when I felt someone lightly shake me and call my name. I was having a dream that I was living an "apple pie life" I was living in a normal house that was two floors with three bedrooms and there a big backyard. I'm not going to lie this isn't the first time I've had this dream. I mean sure sometimes I wish I had the life, but let's face it; I know that won't happen, I was born a hurter there was no way around that. I mange to finally sit up, I rubbed my eyes then I looked up and saw Dean standing in front of me.  
End of POV

* * *

"Hey, how's Sam doing?" Angela asked as she looked at Dean.

"Actually that's why I came to get you; I just talked to the doctor." Dean extended his hand so that Angela could take it.

"And what did he say?" Angela grabbed his hand and pulled her up, she stretched her back and they started walking back to Sam's room.

"He said there is nothing left for them to do, it's up to Sam now." They stopped outside of Sam's room.

"What about Cas? Has he been answering?" She was stretching her back again because it was stiffed from lying down on the chairs.

"Nothing, he hasn't even called to tell us where he is." Dean looked at her in the eyes, she gave him a warm smile, and she stepped closer to him and she lightly touched his arm, he lightly brushed her face with his fingers.

"Why don't you get some air, you've been in this hospital since we got here. I'll stay here with Sam. In case something changes" He heisted at first, but they both know that the need he needed.

"Ok fine, but I'm not going to be gone long."

"Yea, I figured." She slightly chuckled; he leaned in cupping your face and gave you a kiss. Angela walked inside Sam's room and saw Sam hooked up to all these machines. She grabbed the chair from corner and sat down next to Sam's bed.

"Hey Sam, I hope you can hear me. You got to pull though this Dean is trying everyone to get you out of the coma. So just get out of the coma." A few tears split from the corner of her eyes.

* * *

Dean's POV  
I was walking down the hall to head outside to get some air when I notice there was a chapel. Now I normally don't do praying but it was my last chance. I walked in the chapel and sat down; I just sat there in silence for a few minutes. I started to pray to Cas. It was my only hope, and I know we haven't heard from Cas since the angels fell but I had to try once last time.  
End OF POV

* * *

"Hey Cas you there? Sammy's hurt, he's hurt pretty bad and I know you think I'm pissed at you but I don't care that the angel's fell so whatever you did or didn't do, I don't care we will work it out. Please man I need you here." Dean looked around looking for Cas but he was no were to be seen. He took a deep breath. "Oh listen up, this is goes out to an angel that has their ears on this is Dean Winchester and I need your help." Dean got up from where he sitting and he walked out of the chapel and walked back to Sam's room and saw Angela sitting there. She looked up and saw Dean there.

"Hey everything ok?" Angela got up from the chair and walked over to him.

"I did something that I probably shouldn't have but I had no choice." Dean looked at her and nodded his head to the door so that they can talk outside. They walked outside the room and then they started head to outside to Dean's car. As they walked towards the car Dean told Angela about what he did. They stopped in front of the car. "So if you're going to yell at me, I don't need it right now." Dean ran is hand over his face.

"I'm not going to yell at you. I get it, you would do anything to save Sam. All I'm going to say is that we have to watch what we are getting into it." Angela looked at Dean then looked at the car. "What are we doing at the car?"

"I know, I'm not going to just let any Angel come here, and we need to have a little chat with are king of hell." Dean turned and faced the trunk of car. "Crowley, listen up, you son of a bitch. One for yes, two for no. You alive?" They both waited a few second and then there was no response.

"Oh come on stop being a party poorer." With that said there was a tap on hood of the trunk. Angela looked at Dean with a small smirk on her face.

"Don't even." He lightly shook his head at her. All of the sudden a man in a suit comes and grabs Angela and throws her and then grabs Dean by the back of the neck and holds and angel knife against his throat.

"You prayed?" The man in the suit looked at Dean. Dean looked over at Angela who was still lying in the floor and was unconscious. Dean looked at the man.

"You son of a bitch I swear, I will dagger you." Dean was angry at the man for what he did to Angela.

"She will be fine. Now what is it that you wanted?"

"Yea I prayed for help." Dean was still mad at the man in the suit and Dean kept looking over at Angela.

"If you lie to me, Dean Winchester, I will rip your throat out. Where is Castiel?" The man in the suit was angry and frustrated.

"Who's asking?" Dean was also still angry.

"Try every angel who was ejected from their home."

"Oh. Oh, well, in that case, I have no clue."

The man in the suit slams Dean against the Impala trunk twice. He raises the angel knife, but someone stopped him.


	3. Chapter 2

"Easy there, brother. This young man has prayed for our assistance. Not to fight." The man stopped him.

"Forgive me, but I don't believe I recognize you." The man in the suit looked at the other man with a confused.

The man in the suit lets go of Dean, the man then punches the tall man. The man in the suit and other man start to fight. The man in the suit pulls out an angel knife and as they fight the knife falls to the ground. The man in the suit flings the other man into a vehicle, breaking the window glass. Dean then stabs the man in the suit with the angel knife. Then Dean walked over to Angela to check on her, as he lightly shake her to wake her up but she was still out of it.

"Who are you?" Dean looked at the other man then looked back at Angela.

"Never mind me. You're Dean Winchester. I heard your prayer, and I am here to help." With him still leaning against the vehicle with blood on his face. Then the man passed out slides to the ground.

_**-20mins later-**_

Angela finally woke up and Dean explained everything to her. Angela was sitting down on the ground and leaning against the wall. Dean walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Hey how you feeling?"

"I'll be ok, I've had worse and my head is pounding." She rubbed her temples.

"As soon as we are finished here, we will find some ice for your head ok?" Dean lightly smiled at her and she nodded her head. The man started to wake up, Dean had made a circle of fire so that the man could leave. Dean got up and started to walk around the flames.

"You want to help us? Then start with a name." Dean kept looking over at Angela every few minutes to make sure she was ok. She looked like she was hurt so Dean tried to speed up things so that they get her inside.

"My name is Ezekiel."

"All right, Ezekiel. How do we know that you're here to find and hunting Castiel like the others?" Dean looked at him with a straight face.

"Believe it or not, some of us still do believe in our mission. And that means we believe in Castiel...and you." Ezekiel looked at him.

Dean walked over to Angela and looked at her. Angela nodded her head at him; Dean helped her up and then walked back over to the flames. They let Ezekiel go and they walked back into the hospital. They walked to Sam's room they were about to walk into the room when Angela stopped.

"I'm why don't you guys go ahead I'm going to go get some ice for my head." Dean walked over to her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Dean put a hand on her arm.

"Yea I'll be fine, just going to get some ice." She gave him a warm smile and she a walked away. Dean walked in the room with Ezekiel. Ezekiel walks over to Sam and puts his hand on his chest.

"Are you going to be able to cure him after the fall?" Dean looked at him as Ezekiel examined Sam.

"Yes I should be able to but he's so weak." As they were in the room, Dean's phone starts to ring.

"Who is this?" Dean talked into phone.

"Dean" A man talked into the phone as well. Dean knew who it was and walked outside the room.

"Cas? What's going on?" Dean was outside the room.

"It was Metatron, he tricked me. It wasn't angel trials, it was a spell. I just wanted you to him that."

"Ok that great but we have other problems."

"What's going ok?"

"It's Sam. He's um- dying." Dean voice was cracking as he said those words.

"What happen?" Cas has concern in his voice.

"I don't know man. He was fine at first and then he wasn't. And have you heard me and Ang's prayers? We've been praying all night" Dean was more frustrated than mad.

"Metatron he took my grace, that's why I haven't heard there prayers."

"What?"

"Don't worry about me. What are you and Angela doing for Sam?"

"We are doing everything we can. Actually there is another angel here right now working on him, his name is Ezekiel. He's cool. I mean we think he is." Dean ran his head though his hair.

"Ezekiel, Yes" Cas smiled into the phone. "He's a good man. He should be able to help you guys until I can get there."

"Wait, Cas. No that's not an option, you need to get here because there are angels out there looking for you and they are pissed." Dean was trying not to yell into the phone.

"Not all of them, Dean. I met one I think I can help her."

"No, Cas, I know you want to help okay? I do, but helping angels is what got you in this mess in the first place. Now I'm begging you to look out for yourself. Until I we figure out what the hell we are going to do. So don't trust anybody."

While Dean was on the phone there was this rumbling sound and the place started to shake.

"Whoa"

"What's going on?"

"We got company. Look Cas get your ass to the bunker alone. You hear me?" Dean practically yelled into the phone and he hanged up the phone and ran into Sam's room.

"I'm trying to find a secure a vessel; we need to get out of here." Ezekiel looked at Dean.

"If we move him then he could die. So you work on him and I'm going to go find Angela and we will hold them off." Dean picked up a maker and drawers the angel symbol all over the walls.

"Okay. Do not open this door for anybody but me and Angela, you save him you." Deans leaves the room to go find and Angela. He runs down the hall and sees Angela walking towards him.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean saw Angela's face and it started to turn black and blue. He was about to touch it. "It's fine."

"They are coming we have to hold them off until Ezekiel finishes healing Sam. Come on" Dean looks over and sees a fire alarm; he runs over to it and pulls it.

"Everybody get out now!" Dean yelled at the people that were in the hospital.


	4. Chapter 3

"Dean look out!" Dean heard Angela yell at him, but it was too late. Two angels appeared a woman and man the women grabbed Dean and the men grabbed Angela and held her so she could get out of his grip.

"Tell me where is Castiel or your brother will wish he was dead." The women angel started at him.

"Good luck getting inside the room." Dean smirked at the angel.

"Oh we do and when do, we are going to strip his skin from his bone and we will make sure you watch."

"Bite me." Dean growled at her. The women angel punches Dean and he goes flying into a wall. Dean groaned and he tried to get up. Angela tried to break out of the angel grip but it wasn't working. "Man you hit like a girl." The angel kicked Dean and he falls down and just holds his stomach.

"Dean!" Angela cried out, the male angel pulled Angela back.

Dean is still lying on the floor, his face bloody, the angel grabs his and pulls him up and then slams him against the wall again. He slides down the wall to the floor, his back to the angels. The male angel still holding Angela pulls the axe out of the door. Dean holds up a hand. "Ok wait, I'll tell you where Cas is, first I have a question. Where do you guys go when I do this?"  
Dean slams his hand down onto an angel banishing sign that he had draw on the floor using his blood. White light floods the halls and the angels go missing.

"Are you ok?" Angela runs over to Dean. Angela helped Dean sit up and she put her hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine, come on lets go check on Sam." Angela helps Dean up and they walk to Sam's room.

* * *

**-20mins later-**

"How is it in there?" Dean looked at Sam but talking to Ezekiel who was in Sam's body. Angela was walking on the other side of Sam as they were walking to the car.

"Not good, but I can heal him, but it will take time." Ezekiel answer as serious as he could.

"Is he going to wake up?"

"He will, in time."

"Does he feel you in there? Does he know you're in there?" Dean looked up at Ezekiel.

"No, he does not know I am in here and he will not feel me either. There is no reason for Sam to know I'm in here." Ezekiel answered.

"You're joking. No, this is – this is too big." Dean shook his head.

"What will happen when you tell Sam when he finds out?" Ezekiel looked at Dean.

"He'll have to understand." They made it to the car and Angela got in the back seat, she was in a little pain but she's had worse. Dean and Ezekiel were still outside the car.

"And what if doesn't understand? Without him accepting me, he can reject me at any time and if he ejects me, he will die."

"Then we don't tell him for now, we keep this between us. I will find a way to tell him, I will think of something to tell him about being in the hospital." Dean opened the door to the car.

"I can erase everything. He will not have to remember any of this." Ezekiel opened the passenger door. Dean just sighed and got in the car.

* * *

**-Later that night- **

_Dean's POV_

_I was driving on an open road; I looked behind me to see that Angela had fallen asleep. I looked over at Sammy who was still sleeping. Not only was I worried about Sammy, but I was also worried about Angela. She looked like she was in physical and emoinal pain, but she was good at hiding pain, I wonder where she got that from. Oh that's right me, she picked that up from me, she was never like that. She started doing that a whole ago. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice._

_End POV _

* * *

"Where are we?" Sam said as he started to wake up.

"Sammy?" Dean looked over at Sam who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Yea?" Sam sat up in the seat.

"Okay, take it easy. How you um feeling?" Dean had concern in his voice.

"Tired. I feel like I've been asleep for while." Sam's voice sounding tired.

"Yea, well try a day. You have been out since the falling angels." Dean looked over at Sam.

"What the hell happen?" Sam ran a hand though his hair and looked over at Dean and then he saw Angela in the backseat.

"Don't you remember? And don't worry about her she will be fine." Dean already answered Sam's next question knowing it was about Angela because of the way he looked at her.

"Yea I remember the church and the angels falling and that's all I can remember?" Sam was still a little concerned about Angela.

"But you're feeling ok?" Dean glanced over at Sam then looked back on the road.

"Yeah I'm fine. Have you been driving around for a day with the two of us passed out?"

"Well Ang wasn't out the whole time." Dean lightly chuckled. "Other than that, I stopped here and there got some food and gas stuff like that."

Sam just looked at Dean as he raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway I had a good feeling I you would pull through. I meant what I said at the church. You're capable of anything, Sam, and hell if you didn't prove me right."

"Well good, we got work to do."


End file.
